Protective covers in vehicles have become increasingly important as users utilize vehicles to transport various items. It is desirable for a vehicle to include storage areas for protective covers that allow selective deployment of the covers for changing vehicle needs. Further, it is desirable to provide protective covers to keep vehicle surfaces clean during transportation of dirty cargo.